America's secret
by natasha calli
Summary: Something's up with America. Lately he's been spending more and more time in his home country. Is America keeping something from his friends? America and Fem!America. One shot fic.


**Title: America's secret**

 **Summary: Something's up with America. Lately he's been spending more and more time in his home country. Is America keeping something from his friends? America and Fem!America. One shot fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Something's up with Alfred thought Arthur as he watched his former ward dashed off after the world meeting in New York. Usually Alfred, as the host nation would ask him or some of his allies to eat out after the meeting but lately he seemed too busy even to spend time with them. At first Arthur didn't mind Alfred's inattention but whatever it was, he later pulled Japan into it and they both seem too preoccupied to even bother with their friends.

Germany and North Italy were the first to notice that Japan no longer wanted to spend time together. According to Italy, America and Japan were working on something that would help their water and energy problems but no one knew what it was and how they would do it. It was an open secret that Alfred and Kiku were working on something big.

However it later grew out of hand that even China and Russia grew worried that whatever it was might not be what it seems. This later spark paranoia that whatever the two countries were doing might be the genesis of another world war.

Surely those two weren't foolish enough to create biological weapons? Even America knew of the repercussions of that notion. He spent years watching zombie and apocalyptic movies with America to last him a lifetime to teach Alfred making weapons of mass destruction is bad. Plus America could not even afford one because he owes too much from China. Arthur pursed his lips and decided to voice out his worry upon France while they were having lunch.

France tried cheer him up, "Come now, mon ami, we are talking about America. You raised him better than that? You worry too much."

"You're probably right old chap. America may be stubborn, conceited and reckless but he would never start a war."

"How about we visit Alfred and just ask him. You know how direct to the point he is."

"By joe, you're right. We'll grab some fish, chips and some DVD and just surprised him saying its movie night then when he's all settled we ask him what he and Japan are doing."

"Now, you're thinking straight," said France.

The plan was for France and England to visit their little brother at his New York apartment but they were later joined by China and Russia when they saw them leaving their hotel. Together with a fruit basket they proceeded to America's home.

It was there that they also found Italy and Germany waiting at the door.

"Italy, Germany? What are you doing here?"

"Ciao, everyone! We came to visit Japan!"

"But isn't this, America's apartment, aru?" asked China.

"Oh didn't America tell you. Japan and America are roommates. They live together in this apartment."

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Since when? I don't recall America ever saying anything about Japan as a roommate?"

"Since ten years ago. Japan decided to study in one of the universities in New York and since renting is too expensive, they decided to split the bill and live together."

"So… were you waiting long?"asked Arthur.

Germany nodded. "No one seems to be here. I spoke with the superintendent and America and Japan failed to return since yesterday."

"That's odd. Alfred usually stays at home whenever there's a meeting. He never goes out the city when he hosts the world meeting. Frog, what are you doing?" Arthur looked at France who was kneeling on the floor.

"Checking for hidden keys. Alfred usually hides the key under the floor mat. He hates carrying it when he goes out."

"Stop that…"

"Relax, England. I do this all the time. Besides America doesn't mind. Aha! I got it. Good old Alfred, he never learns," chuckled France. The older country retrieved the key and opened the door. He later came inside, "Are you guys coming?"

"I don't think we should be doing this?" Said Arthur. "We might be violating their privacy."

"Worry not, my friend. I'm sure Alfred and Kiku wouldn't mind letting us in their living room."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, aru?"

"Relax China. I got this. If Alfred or Kiku come in. Just say it was all my fault, alright?" France gave him his signature smile.

"If you say so, France."

The group stepped into the two story apartment. It had a high ceiling. The first floor consist of the living room, kitchen, game room, garden and even a small study or library. The second room continued the bedrooms. It was a large apartment. Too large even for two people.

Russia frowned. "Capitalist pig". Even at his residence, you can see the extravagance of America. From the 60" flat screen tv, chandelier, to the priceless vase sitting on top of the glass table in the balcony. It exuded being filthy rich. But aside from the colors that screamed America, you can also see tidbits of Japan's presence. There were several anime portraits on the walls, Japan also had several manga comics properly arranged on the book stands. There was also a large telescope near the balcony and a PSP with all the available games on the table top. Thus, it was really a haven for two bachelors who had a lot in common.

Russia tried to focus at what France was saying as he bickered with England at the propriety of entering their friends' home.

"Would you guys relax! America and Japan wouldn't mind. I always come by and cook at their kitchen. I usually do that when we have movie marathons."

"Wait, you guys have movie marathons together?"

France nodded. "I usually come to New York for fashion week. So we usually... how shall we say… Hang out together during that time."

"So that's why your so familiar of this place."

"Hey it's not my fault America and I have a lot of things in common. I am still grateful that despite him growing up with you, he still has my fashion sense."

"Fashion sense! Might I remind you frog, London is also quite fashionable."

"Not like Paris or New York, mon ami. They are declared fashion capitals of the world."

"Ok enough with your bickering!"ordered Germany. "We came here to check up on Japan and America. So we will quietly sit and wait for them to arrive."

"Ve ve but Germany, surely America and Japan wouldn't mind us watching a movie?" Looking at Italy's puppy dog eyes, Germany could not refuse him. So they ended up watching a bunch of movies they brought and ate the food France cooked at the kitchen. They were at the halfway of the third movie when they heard girlish giggles mixed with Japan and America's voices before the opening of the door.

"So there we were in Mexico, trying the hottest chili peppers in the world."

"I tried telling America-san that it would be foolish to eat several jalapeño peppers all at the same time but you know America…"

"Stubborn to a fault." Said the mysterious female before she giggled.

"Hai. We ate all the jalapeño peppers delivered to us at the contest…the next thing we knew, we were chugging gallons at water down our throats."

"I wanted to dunk my head on a barrel of ice cold water. I could still feel my swollen red lips," sighed America. "Good times, totally good times."

"Hai. It was a good thing it was right after the world meeting because if the others saw us. We probably wouldn't show our faces for years to come."

"You guys are hilarious!"

"You should have seen the first time, America-san ate cuttlefish. That was priceless."

"Hey, it was frightening, I thought I was going to die," exclaimed America.

"They are in a happy mood," said France.

Just then the apartment door open and stepped in America, Japan and a teenage girl. They were still laughing when America and Japan saw the others. They froze up.

"Um, hey guys, what are you doing here."As if caught in his hand in a cookie jar, America gave them all an awkward smile.

"We were actually waiting for you, America."stated Arthur as a matter of factly. "We were so worried that both of you and Japan were so busy, we decided to check up on you. I guess it was not necessary."Arthur turned his attention to the girl. She was vaguely familiar.

"And here were thought you were making biological weapons when in fact you two were in the accompany of such a lovely lady!" France was trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere around them.

"Al-Alfred? Is there something wrong?" Said the Caucasian girl. The girl had the same dirty blond hair and blue eyes just like America.

Arthur looked at the girl near Alfred. She was vaguely familiar.

Alfred gave her a smile before shaking his head. "Everything's fine, Amy. Don't worry." He then looked at his friends, "First off, Japan and I are not making biological weapons, we have on the other hand been spending time with family."

"America-san I don't think this is wise to tell them."

"It's alright dude, they're our friends. Guys, may I introduce Amelia F. Jones, my sister."

"S-sister! That's impossible. As far as I know, there is only one America."

"No there weren't," explained Alfred. "During the civil war when the country was divided, Amelia was born. She is the personification of the south while I am the north. At the end of the war I could not kill her so I took her in and raised her."

"I apologized that I kept her existence a secret from you but I was afraid that some people would take advantage of that fact and use it against me."America pointed at Russia and China.

"It was never my intention but as the years went by I thought that it would be best if Amelia was considered as a state secret so I never spoke of her existence."

"So you told Japan about her but not me?"asked Arthur. Hurt was clear in his eyes.

"Please understand we never meant to deceive you." Japan could sighed. "I only found out about Amelia by accident. I was wandering the streets of New York when I felt another personification. At first, I thought Belgium arrived because Amelia had similar features as Belgium-san. I tried to say hello when she tried to run away. When I chased after her I realized my folly and America was there to explain what happened."

"Seriously dude, I never intended for anyone of you to find out about her. In light of several possible threats such as terrorists and hostile countries trying to take their revenge against me. We decided to keep Amelia a secret but now that you found out, I guess there's nothing left but to tell everyone.

So they did.

Two weeks later.

Alfred narrated how he met Amelia in a cotton plantation when the civil war struck. Alfred was shot at the arm when he felt a fellow personification near him. As a little girl at that time she was with her adoptive family tending to the sick and the wounded. It seemed that like America, Amelia could also feel other personifications around her. America theorized that they were drawn to each other. So it was no surprise that they met on that fateful day. After the war, Alfred took Amelia and raised her since then.

Arthur felt conflicted. Surely with the years they spent together. He would have at least revealed such a secret to him. Never mind France or the others. He was his older brother. Doesn't he count? He was closest to both countries so it hurt him that they could not tell him their secret. It's not like he was Russia or China would would do something about this. When it all boils down to it. He surmised that he was just hurt that they didn't tell him.

After the revelation two weeks ago. Japan and America decided to reveal Amelia to the world saying they had nothing to hide. So the very next day, America took her with him and introduced her to the other countries of the world.

The result was an uproar, the countries could not believe that there was another personification around. Other nations like Hungary on the others and was just happy to see a fellow female joining their ranks. The reactions were mixed and again, the two apologized for not revealing this to the world.

America did not deny the show of affection. He declared that Amelia was his sister and any act of aggression against her shall be considered a declaration of war. The warning against the male personifications served as a deterrent to anyone who wish to harm her. Thus, the male personifications tried to stay away from her.

It was like Switzerland and Liechtenstein all over again. What is it with older brothers and younger sisters. Arthur wondered, would he also be as protective if he had a younger sister?

Still it made a question come into mind. If Amelia appeared out of nowhere. Could it be possible that there were other personifications out there. Arthur contemplated the time that he felt a personification within his borders. Sure, he had older brothers surrounding him but there were times that he felt another like him. This, he had to investigate.

If his theory is correct, there were probably other personifications running around the world without anyone suspecting. The idea later left him when he was called by his boss to attend a meeting with the queen. If he would have pondered further into the matter, he would have found himself correct in his theory...


End file.
